


These Daunting Nights

by lordsavemepls



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, Human AU, M/M, Smut, They are husbands your honour, fart jokes bc i can, funny at some points, gay as fuck, mathias being smart for once, they have a son and i love him with my heart, thinking during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordsavemepls/pseuds/lordsavemepls
Summary: While railing his husband, Mathias has some very interesting thoughts.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	These Daunting Nights

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovely people welcome to i write smut and i like it 
> 
> anyway enjoy this

Soft moans echoed in the room. A strong pair of hands was gripping Mathias's back scratching up his back and making several visible cuts on there. Lukas's thin lips were trembling softly. He was unable to contain his moans as his body shook in pleasure. His hips shook with each thrust Mathias gave. He was sweating, and his beautiful violet eyes were shining. With tears or just natural shine, Mathias couldn't tell.

Meanwhile, Mathias was above him, inside of him, being the cause of these soft moans eliciting from the smaller man's mouth. He loved nights like this. When Lukas was in the mood for good old passionate love making not the rough sex they usually had. It was amazing really either way. Mathias passionately pumping in and out of the love of his life and Lukas making these beautiful, enticing sounds in return. Mathias groaned softly at the tight, wet, hotness surrounding his length. 

They had been "doing the do" for about seven minutes now. Neither of them wanted this intimate moment to end so when either got close Mathias would pull out for a few minutes than continue again. It edged Lukas more than it edged Mathias who had only got close once in these seven minutes. Still, Mathias didn't want to finish yet. He wanted to savour this moment, savour his husband in such a vulnerable state. He loved when Lukas's walls broke down completely like this. When the emotionlessness melted into the sweet caring Lukas who loved Mathias more than anything.

Oh god, did he love his Lukas. Ever since they had both met as kids. He knew he was different in an unique way. It was amazing to Mathias. Lukas was amazing to Mathias. In every way. Every single thing about him. The way his eyes shone whenever he talked about his magical creatures, the soft smiles that Mathias saw, his beautiful, curvy, yet muscular, manly body that Mathias wanted to kiss every inch of every moment, and the wide smiles Mathias saw that showed his amazing dimples. And those were a small list of things Mathias loved about Lukas.

When they had first started dating, Lukas didn't want to be touched by Mathias in any way sexual or not. Even though they were boyfriends, Lukas preferred if he wasn't touched by the taller man. However, instead of pushing the topic, Mathias waited for him to be more comfortable. It took a while. Lukas had to adjust slowly and he did adjust rather slowly.

Their first time was awkward. While it wasn't Mathias's first time, that level of intimacy with his boyfriend was somehow awkward. Lukas had come home, gave Mathias a strange look, whispered in his ear rather sensually about how he needed him now and the two went off to the bedroom. Mathias had begun kissing Lukas's neck awkwardly while Lukas let out breathy sighs and held onto him. Mathias began sucking and Lukas let out a loud Norwegian curse and his body bucked forward. Mathias stopped and asked him if he was alright which Lukas replied he was and asked Mathias to _please_ continue (emphasis on please), so Mathias went back to the task. He was sucking right above his nape when he heard the most beautiful sound ever for the first time: Lukas moaning. Rather softly too. This made Mathias's "little friend" perk up immediately which of course embarrassed Lukas. Lukas stared at him before kissing him again. Mathias took off both of their clothes and lubed his fingers. He stuck one inside Lukas who groaned rather than moaned in response. After thrusting the one for a while with Lukas doing nothing but groaning quietly, he added another finger and kissed Lukas. Lukas let out a string of curses again and moaned again, which made Mathias even more turned on. Mathias scissored him as moans continued to elicit from Lukas's thin lips. Mathias savoured these moans before pulling his fingers out.

As a joke Mathias licked his fingers sucking the taste of Lukas off of them. Lukas had turned the brightest red and glared at him and threatened to cut his dick off if he didn't stop being 'gross' (Lukas actually loved being eaten out as Mathias would later discover), and hurry up with it. There was an awkward silence as Mathias tried to slide on a condom but Lukas had looked at him and demanded it raw. Mathias took the condom off and positioned himself at Lukas's hole. He than slid in, ignoring the way Lukas scratched at his back and made cuts and instead focused on the heat surrounding his nether regions. He moaned and Lukas stared at him. Mathias waited for him to adjust and as he waited put a piece of Lukas's hair behind his ear. Lukas hmmmed in response his eyes closed as he adjusted. He than gave Mathias a gesture to continue and Mathias did so thrusting at a slow pace. Mathias groaned as Lukas breathed very heavily. After a while he put a pillow on his face and used it as a cover as Mathias heard tiny, soft moans and groans escape his mouth. As time would go on Lukas would stop doing this. When Mathias hit a certain spot in him Lukas loudly moaned "Mathias~!" into his pillow. Mathias forced the pillow off his face and kissed him on the lips so close to his high. He filled Lukas seconds later as Lukas stained his stomach with the sticky white liquid. There was another awkward silence as they redressed and as they slipped into bed to sleep. 

Mathias was unsure of why that registered as awkward but it just did. The first time he'd ever eaten out Lukas was also sorta awkward. Lukas had come into the kitchen just wearing a robe. "Hey Mathias?" He called softly as Mathias looked up from his dinner. "Huh, baby?" Mathias said just as softly. "I-uhm want to try something in bed." "Oooh what is it? Is it axe play because I'm totally up for that-" "I-I want you to eat me out." 

Silence. Than Mathias said, "Lukas you've been having a gas problem recently. I don't want myself to be on the wrong receiving end of things to put it mildly." "I-I took some medicine for it. It's fine Mathias." "Fine okay than. Is it uhm clean?" "Is what clean-?" "Your anus." "Yes it is Mathias. Don't you think I went through all of the steps? I wouldn't try something new without looking into it first." "Hmmm." "Mathias please. If y-you don't like it, we can just fuck afterwards." "Fine. Let's do this."

The pair headed to the bedroom where Lukas took off his robe to reveal he was naked. Mathias smiled and kissed his neck. Lukas groaned than said, "Hurry it up. I didn't do all this shit for nothing." Mathias nodded and trailed down until he got to Lukas's entrance. He stared at it for a moment licking his lips. He than, (like a dumbass) said outloud, "God thank you for this meal-" "Mathias what the hell are you doing?" "Thanking God before digging into my meal." "Mathias I swear to God. Put your tongue in my damn hole or I'll never let you fuck me again." Mathias obligated and gave a small lick. Lukas shivered and moaned softly. Another lick. Another soft moan. He gave a few more licks before looking up at Lukas. Lukas nodded approvingly and spread his legs more. Mathias than inserted his tongue inside of Lukas's hole. Lukas let out a loud moan arching his back. Mathias carefully slid his tongue in and out savouring the taste. He actually tasted good. Lukas finished not too soon afterwards arching his back. Mathias finished in his pants. There was an awkward silence as they redressed. Or Lukas simply put his robe back on. 

They laid in bed together. Mathias held Lukas. Suddenly, a loud sound came from Lukas. Mathias giggled. "Seems like that medicine didn't work huh? Happy you didn't do that while my tongue was inside your asshole." Embarrassed as ever, Lukas hissed, "Shut the fuck up. Now. It's natural." Mathias sniffed the air and said, "Damn Lukas. You should cut down on the cheese." "Shut up before I cut your dick off." "Can you cut off my nose too?" "Shut up yet again. Nothing in the world smell worse than yours." "That's not true. How can something so delicate looking produce something so foul?" "Shut it. Why are we talking about this?" "Because you just did it." Lukas sat up in bed and delicately but manlyily kicked Mathias out the bed. Mathias face down on the floor said, "It smells better down here Lukas." Lukas glared at him and laid back down. Mathias had chuckled and rejoined him in bed minutes later.

That was another thing about their relationship. They knew each other's problems and habits well. Lukas had a gas problem sometimes and he well couldn't control it. Mathias would always jokingly fan the air and make a comment about how Lukas should go on a diet or something that involved less cheese. Lukas would glare and threaten to cut one of his body parts off which made Mathias fake shiver and pretend to be hurt. It was funny though to Mathias. 

Fart jokes aside, Mathias truly loved their relationship. He loved how they balanced each other perfectly. Fire and Ice. Balancing as a whole and living without destroying each other. They had always been opposites in every way and Mathias loved that.

The day Mathias proposed was the best day of their lives. Lukas shared this opinion, which always surprised Mathias but also made him happy. They had had dinner at a fancy restaurant. They were just eating regularly, when Mathias pulled the small box out his pocket. Lukas looked at him, eyes widening. Mathias always imagined what was ruining through his mind at that moment and had asked but Lukas always responded with nothing. 

Mathias got on one knee. "Lukas Bondevik, you make me the happiest man alive. I love you so much and treasure our time together every moment every second. Even when you're a screaming emotional mess I love you dearly." He paused for dramatic effect. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" Lukas had just sat there for a moment eyes and mouth open wide. Than in a breathy whisper he said, "Oh my god yes. Oh god yes." Mathias had hugged him and other couples in the restaurant cheered for the new fiances.

Life engaged was just like life as boyfriends except they planned their wedding with great concentration more than Mathias was usually capable of. They planned out every single little detail. This is what made Mathias's life so much brighter. Knowing he was marrying Lukas. The love of his life. He always reminded himself of that during bad work days. Lukas would be his husband in a short amount of time. He paid a lot for his wedding and was more than happy to do so.

The day they got married was one Mathias wouldn't forget. Lukas had come down the aisle wearing a beautiful tux and looking sexy and refined as ever. Mathias held his hand tightly as the priest babbled nonsense. Mathias heard the question and replied quickly with, "I do." Lukas also quickly responded with, "I do," as well. They than kissed. A bit too intimately, as they both forgot where they were. They broke the kiss and started the ceremony. 

The ceremony was fine and all but they wanted to get to the best part soon. Lukas was impatient and sat in Mathias's lap during the ceremony. He grinded down. Mathias groaned. "Not yet baby~" "Mathias it's been a week since we did it. You want tonight to be special right? Well fucking me in the bathroom would be special~" Mathias turned red but shook his head. Lukas sighed and crossed his arms but obligated. They waited until they were at their own home to get down to business.

It was the best sex of their lives. Mathias greatly enjoyed it as did Lukas. Nothing came close to the wedding night sex. It was amazing. There was no way to describe it.

The next best day of his life came a bit later. The two were eating when Lukas said, quite out the blue, "Mathias I want a child." Mathias cocked his eyebrows. "Lukas you're a dude." "I-I know but we could adopt! Or get a surrogate or something." "Hmmmm." "Mathias I'll let you fuck me with your axe if you agree." "Appealing offer. Deal. But you have to take care of it Lukas." "Fine fine. It's not a dog by the way you refer to it that way." Mathias pushed his dinner away. "Okay let me fuck you with my axe now." "Mathias it was a joke-"

They had a surrogate carry their kid for 9 months. Mathias was hella excited. Buying baby clothes, setting up a nursery, the whole schbang. When he came out, he came out looking a lot like Lukas. "We're naming him Lukas Jr." "No." "Mathias Jr...?" "N o." "How about Enok?" "...Fine..." Enok it was. 

Enok was a smart boy. Very intelligent. Though he had a habit of calling Mathias "papa" and Lukas "mama." The first few times Lukas had defended his manliness with all his might but after a while the name stuck on and Lukas did little about it. That inspired Mathias to call Lukas his wife which earned him nothing but a punch to the nose and a scolding that Mathias still remembered. It was funny having a son. They could both tease Lukas about his gas issue, he could have help around the garden, and of course teach him his manners. While looking exactly like Lukas he mimicked Mathias's mannerisms and shit which made Mathias happy for some reason. 

The only thing that sucked about having a kid was their sex life was a bit interrupted. One night, a horny Lukas demanded that Mathias either "be inside of him or die a painful death." Mathias complied and was deep inside his Lukas when Enok walked in. "Hey mama- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He than ran from the room mentally scarred. He had seen his parents in a weird position. Mathias cursed pulled out and redressed as Lukas did the same. "What are we gonna tell him?" Mathias asks. "Say we were wrestling." "Naked and me inside of you?" "Shit! Uh..." Lukas sighed. "Look I'll explain to him okay?" Lukas left the room. He came back minutes later clutching his robe. "He's fine, we're fine. I told him we were wrestling and he somehow believed me." "Uh huh." Mathias was staring at his voluptuous rear. He reached out and squeezed it. Lukas groaned. "Mathias- Enok isn't sleep yet." "So what~" Lukas smacked him.

Enok was 7 now. He was in school now. Very intelligent and open minded, the teachers said smiling. Mathias smiled and Lukas stared when they said that. It was a routine really.

Of course the homophobia came. People who hated their relationship. People who were more than likely just jealous pieces of shit. One day Enok came home in tears. "Mama, papa." He sobbed holding onto them. "Whoa what happened?" Mathias said. "I-I was telling people about parents and they c-called you-" Lukas stopped him there. "It's okay baby. Some people don't like that we're together and it's fine." "W-why-?" "Because they think it's wrong." "Is it-?" "No nothing's wrong with loving who you want. Now those kids are ignorant nobodies. Don't listen to them." Lukas said firmly. Enok nodded. "But mama is it true you're papa's bottom bitch?" Mathias spit his drink.

It was these moments that tied together the relationship of Mathias Kohler and Lukas Bondevik. Their intimate, beautiful relationship. Mathias loved it. He had thought of all this while thrusting in and out of the love of his life. He groaned softly. "L-Lukas~ I love you~" he moaned. Lukas moaned softly and said, "I love you too. Oh god I love you so much. I-I-" Lukas couldn't finish his sentence. He finally finished, the sticky liquid staining his stomach. Mathias groaned quietly. He was close. He finally finished seconds later filling the love of his life with his cum. He leaned down and kissed Lukas softly as Lukas moaned from overstimulation. 

They panted together almost in beautiful union. Lukas kissed Mathias's cheek. "That was great baby." He said softly. Mathias smiled. He pulled out and laid back in bed. Lukas climbed atop of him to lay on his chest. Mathias smiled sleepily. He was happy. He was here with his Lukas and loving life. That was all he needed. His Lukas.

Interrupting his thoughts as usual was Lukas. He made a loud sound again. Mathias smirked. "Damn Lukas you should really-" He earned a slap. 

**Author's Note:**

> that was fucking gay lol


End file.
